Luci' lament
by Elie Draloup
Summary: Sam vient d'arriver dans la Cage. Lui, humain, objet de toute la haine de son nouveau colocataire : Lucifer. Petit One-shot avec Luci et Sam, fin saison 5.


Il me faisait face, l'air préoccupé, avec cette étrange gestuelle qu'il avait avec son index et son visage. Je ne pouvais pas regretter d'avoir sauté dans cette cage : Le dernier saut pour mettre fin à l'apocalypse, pour sauver Dean et le reste du monde. Toutefois, je ne pouvais oublier ma terreur de me retrouver seul avec lui. Lui, le diable en personne, à qui j'étais relié d'une certaine façon, que je le veuille ou non. Je m'étais condamné à vivre l'éternité emprisonné avec lui, et j'étais encore moins rassuré de ne pas voir Michael ou Adam dans la cage. C'était étrange… Elle était à la fois petite et trop grande. J'étais incapable d'imaginer ce que cela impliquait, de me retrouver ici. Mais je ne doutais pas que Lucifer n'allait certainement pas tarder à me le faire savoir.

« Sam… Tu n'as pas l'air serein. C'est quoi ce regard apeuré ? Tu me crois si différent de toi ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité plus que ce que toi-même tu souhaites retrouver : Une famille unie. C'est ce que j'aurais dû avoir, tout comme toi. Tu vois Sam, nous avons beaucoup de points communs, tu devrais me comprendre. »

Il parlait avec calme, d'un ton presque sympathisant. Je ne savais quoi répondre à son discours, énervé qu'il me compare à lui. J'étais encore plus agacé que cela me touche : J'avais déjà eu assez de problèmes avec ces histoires de sang de démon, maintenant, voilà Lucifer qui voulait nous trouver des points communs. Je me raidis quand il s'approcha de moi en s'agenouillant, son avant-bras appuyé juste à côté de mon visage. Terrifié par cette soudaine proximité, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que j'étais assis contre les barreaux de la cage, il continua à déblatérer, plutôt bien renseigné sur mon histoire.

« Tu m'en veux parce que tu as été arraché à ta famille ? Parce que toute ton enfance a été détruite à cause de ton père qui s'est obstiné à s'occuper davantage de ces monstres que de toi et ton frère? Et en plus, il vous a demandé de prendre ses responsabilités à lui, il vous a contraint à chasser. Tu lui en veux pour tout ça, n'est-ce pas Sam ? Toi qui aurait voulu une vie tranquille, avec ta petite… Hmm… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ho, peu importe, ta chère petite amie, qui n'aurait jamais péri sans l'égoïsme de ton père. Tu vois Sam, j'aspirais à la même chose. Sans moi, sans les monstres qui peuplent cette terre, tu aurais été si tranquille… Et moi. Moi, tu sais où je serais en ce moment, sans toi et tes congénères ? Libre. »

Il avait approché son visage tandis que je tremblais face à ses yeux plus qu'accusateurs, pleins d'une rage silencieuse et à peine contenue. Face à mon silence, il se releva enfin, me méprisant de sa hauteur.

« Je n'aurais jamais été enfermé ici. »

Premier coup.

« Je n'aurais jamais tué mon propre petit frère, mon chère petit frère. »

Deuxième coup, et une pluie d'autres. Je pouvais dire qu'un archange, ça avait de la force dans le pied.

« Mon père ne m'aurait jamais obligé à prendre en charge ses petits jouets, alors qu'il s'en occupait déjà lui-même bien assez pour oublier ses quatre premiers fils. »

Des coups, encore et encore. Lucifer déchainait sur moi toute la rancœur développée des éternités durant, seul dans cette cage.

« Il ne m'aurait pas banni juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir la vérité en face : Vous, les humains, ses créations chéries, faibles, inutiles, mauvais. Vous, il vous a pas balancé dans une cage quand vous avez merdé, forcément, il s'était déjà barré. Si j'en suis là c'est à cause de ta misérable espèce. »

Il me saisit par le col, approchant de nouveau son visage du mien.

« Tu sais quoi, quand je bute des humains ou que je les torture : J'y prend un plaisir fou. Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je prends mon pied. Mais… Toi Sammy, tu es un peu spécial, je le reconnais. Je suis content que ce soit toi mon véhicule, même si ici, ça ne me sert plus à grand-chose. Cela dit, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… L'éternité, c'est si long, je vais m'ennuyer si on ne fait que discuter gentiment contre les barreaux. Ne le prend pas personnellement Sammy, après tout nous sommes pareil : Nous devons suivre et écouter père et grand frère, et sommes pris pour des monstres maléfiques au moindre faux pas. Enfin, excepté un seul point… Toi, tu es humain. Je suis un des êtres les plus puissants de la création. Et tu es mon jouet désormais. Mon jouet rien qu'à moi, le seul que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser à mon père, sois en honoré. »

Dans un air faussement compatissant, il me caressa le visage avec douceur, me faisant plus frissonner qu'autre chose. Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne. Je voulais juste me mettre dans un coin de cette cage et attendre que l'éternité passe. Mais j'avais face à moi un archange qui avait fortement besoin de se défouler, et j'étais visiblement sa seule source de distraction. Tremblant, sentant toujours sa main sur ma joue, je tentais de soutenir son regard pendant qu'il me faisait un sourire navré en secouant la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était mauvais signe. Il s'éloigna enfin de moi, se frotta les mains et prononça ces mots que je craignais déjà alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore torturé :

« Alors Sammy, prêt à t'amuser un peu ? »


End file.
